If Only Dreams Could Come True
by Wawesome
Summary: Tommy and Jude realize that they have a connection, but will either one admit up to it? Or will they end up as just friends again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot that just kind of popped into my mind one night. I hope you all like it and please review! (Also, I will try to update my other stories today. Sorry for the long wait!)**

Jude, Kwest, and Portia all went backstage as Sadie's performance ended. When they got backstage they met up with Tommy.

"Did you see any of the performance?" Portia asked when she saw him. He shook his head as Sadie walked up to them.

"Congrats Sade," Jude said as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks," said Sadie as she looked over at Tommy with a smile. As soon as Jude let go Sadie walked over to him.

"I'm glad you could make it," she said as he smiled back at her nervously. "Why do you seem nervous?" she asked. She already knew that he wasn't at her performance at all. "Weren't you there, Tommy?"

"Actually," Jude said trying to break the tension, "He missed the ending because he went out to get these." Jude brought out from behind her back a huge bouquet of red antheriums.

"My favorite!" Sadie exclaimed as she took the flowers from Jude.

"Thanks for trying to cover me Jude," said Tommy. "But really I wasn't here because I was out getting these." From behind his back he brought out a huge bouquet of pink flowers that were like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Both Sadie and Jude gasped. "These, are for my star," he said as he looked at Jude. She stared back at him but then he turned away and gave them to Sadie.

Sadie covered her mouth and started squealing. She hugged Tommy tightly as she continued to scream. Tommy looked over at Jude and smiled at her as she tried to smile back but instead ended up staring back at him with a straight face. He looked in her eyes and saw sadness there. He stared into her eyes and the smile came right off his face.

Sadie pulled away and saw Tommy and Jude staring at each other. Frowning, she went over to her sister and shoved her. Still, the two never broke eye contact.

"What are you guys trying to tell me?" Sadie asked as she started to get annoyed. Neither one said anything. "Fine, while you two idiots stare at each other, I'm going to find Kwest and Portia." And with that, Sadie stalked off.

Finally Jude broke the connection and looked down at the floor. Tommy snapped out of his daze and saw that Jude still looked hurt. He walked over and grabbed her hand and, when she didn't pull away, he led her over to the first empty room that he could find. He closed the door and behind them and walked over to Jude who was standing in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly. She turned away not being able to bear to look at him.

"Nothing, I'm…really happy for Sadie. She was really great."

"I know I wasn't here, but after hearing some of the remarks from the audience, I'm not so sure that you're telling the truth." He waited for her to say something, anything, but she held her silence. "Look, Jude, if this is about the flowers…"

"What about the flowers?" she asked softly.

"That you thought you were saving me with them, right?" Jude groaned.

"Seriously, how stupid are you?" she snapped back finally turning to stare at him.

"What do you want from me Jude?" he said staring back at her with an equal glare. "Sometimes, I just don't get you."

"That's the problem Tommy! You don't get me. No one does." She dropped her gaze to the floor. Tommy stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she would look at him. Their eyes met as Tommy spoke softly.

"I said sometimes. There are times when I do get you." She smiled slightly and moved out of his grasp to sit on the only couch in the room.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked as she put her head in her hands.

"Do what?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Why do you always confuse me?" she said looking up at him. He looked at her confusedly. She sighed, and then said, "Who is it that you really love?" He stared at her, shocked by her question. He then shook his head and looked away.

"Jude, you can't…"

"Don't tell me that I can't ask that question," she said sternly. "I'm asking and I want a truthful answer."

Tommy didn't know what he was going to say. He wanted to tell her with all his heart that he loved her, but he didn't want to risk ruining both of their careers. He could tell with no doubt that singing was Jude's passion and he would give up anything, even his feelings for her, to let her live her dream. So instead he said the first name that came to mind.

"Truthfully," he said, not looking at her, "The one that I truly love is…Sadie," he finished lamely. Jude stood up in shock.

"There's no way," she said before she could stop herself. Tommy stood up too and looked straight into her eyes.

"You said truthfully, so truthfully…"

"Truthfully I don't believe you," she said as she continued to stare at him in shock.

"Jude I'm trying to tell you…"

"Prove it!" she yelled at him.

"What?!"

"Prove to me that you love Sadie. Walk out that door and go and tell her that you love her. And if you don't come back…I'll believe you." Tommy stared at Jude for a moment to make sure that she was serious.

"Fine," he said as he walked toward the door. He walked out the door but before he closed it he turned and said, "I won't be back, so don't wait up for me." Then he closed the door and left Jude all alone.

Jude walked over and stood in front of the door. She waited a few minutes just to make sure that he wasn't coming back and when he didn't, she let the tears she was holding back fall down her soft cheeks. She lowered her head into her hands and stood where she was crying over the one guy that she truly loved. The one person that she loved more than music or singing.

A few minutes later, before Jude could even look up, someone had thrown open the door and before she knew it they were kissing her hard. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Tommy. For a second she thought about pulling away, but then she found that she couldn't resist him.

They finally pulled away and just stood there staring into each others eyes when someone came through the door. It was Sadie. They had just happened to be in her dressing room. Sadie took one look at them and knew that something had just happened between them since they were holding each other. She dropped the flowers she was holding and ran off crying.

Tommy, being the screw up that he is, took one look at Jude and then ran off after Sadie. Shaking her head Jude walked out of the room and down the hall to the alley. She hated how easily a guy could play with her emotions. She just wished she knew what the heck he was trying to do because now she was totally lost as to what was going on.

-------------------------------------------

Sadie ran off crying into the first empty room she could find and just before she closed the door Tommy caught her. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away and threw herself down on the couch in the room. Closing the door Tommy sat in the chair by the couch and thought about what he was going to say.

"Look, Sadie, what happened is that…"

"You don't have to say anything. I saw what happened," she said as she sat up.

"You didn't see anything. All you saw was Jude and I standing there."

"Yeah, holding each other as if you two had just kissed. Can you honestly tell me that nothing happened between you two and that you're just really close friends and nothing more?" Tommy was silent for a moment. "That's what I thought."

"I can't help it Sadie. I've tried to get over her, but I just can't seem to do it."

"I really thought you were it Tommy. You just seemed so real unlike other guys. How could I be so stupid to think that you would actually stay with me?"

"Sadie it's not you. You're beautiful and smart and I'm crazy not to like you, but I just…I don't know. Jude just seems so perfect for me. I really can't describe it."

"Are you sure she's the one?" Tommy glared at Sadie. Sadie rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean she's so much younger than you. So are you sure she's _the _one?" Tommy thought on this for a moment. Then he stood up and told Sadie to do the same. "What are you doing?"

"Just…just let me try something. Trust me, okay?" Sadie nodded as Tommy put his hands on her hips.

"I like where this is going," Sadie said as Tommy rolled his eyes. Then Tommy lifted Sadie's chin and kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had in him. When they finally broke apart, Sadie stared at him. "What was that supposed to mean?" Tommy sighed and let go of her.

"Sadie that was the answer to my problem," she looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed again. "What did you feel in that kiss?"

"Umm…it just felt like every other one that we share, why?" Tommy shook his head and walked towards the door. "Wait, what was I supposed to feel?" Tommy looked back at her before he walked out.

"I put everything I had into that kiss…and it felt like nothing to you. Here's the answer to your question Sadie." He took a deep breath and then he finally admitted the truth. "I am more than positive that Jude is _the _one. There is no doubt about it. Even though she is so much younger than me, age doesn't seem to make a difference in this situation." Then he walked out of the room while Sadie sat back on the couch and put her head in her hands.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked out of the room and back to where he left Jude. Before he got there he saw Portia kneeling on the ground in front of the door. She was picking up the flowers that Sadie had dropped there earlier. Tommy walked up to her as she stood up.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Jude?" she asked bitterly.

"What's your problem?" he said as Portia glared at him.

"What's my problem, Tommy what's your problem? You go through girls like nothing. When are you ever just going to stick with one?"

"Portia what is this about? I think I've finally found the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with and now you bring this up."

"What? How can you say that? You already had the girl you were going to spend the rest of your life with, now you're going to do the same thing to another innocent girl?"

"Are you talking about us?" Tommy said incredulously. "I thought we were way passed this." Portia opened her mouth in shock.

"We are passed that, but I'm not about to let some other young innocent girl get hurt the same way by you again." Tommy shook his head.

"Look, just tell me where Jude is." Portia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She went out there," she said as she pointed to the alleyway.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he left her standing there.

"Tommy," she called at him. He turned back to look at her. "I really do hope that you have changed, for Jude's sake at least." Tommy stared at Portia for a minute then he turned and walked away without another word.

-------------------------------------------

Jude stood in the alley facing the wall. She couldn't hold back the tears that had welled up in her eyes any longer. They started falling down her cheeks as someone came out into the alley and stood behind her.

"Jude," she heard Tommy say. He grabbed her arm as to turn her around but she pulled away and walked further down the alley. "Jude you have to listen to me."

"Why should I? Every time you seem to do something right you have to go and screw things up. Why, Tommy? Why do you have to be the world's biggest screw up?" She turned around to face him and say that he was basically emotionless.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I only ran after Sadie because I thought that you would understand. I just wanted to figure out the truth."

"What truth, what are you trying to say? Just say it and get it over with."

"Okay, fine. The truth is that after that kiss that we shared," Jude rolled her eyes. "I realized that there was something different about you." Jude raised her eyebrows.

"Something _different_ about me, what do you mean?"

"Different in a good way, like…um…how should I explain this…like, you're not like every other girl that I've ever kissed. I felt something, different, when I kissed you." Jude thought about this for a moment. Actually, now that she thought about it, she kind of had felt _different _too.

"What does this mean?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I have an idea," he said as he looked back into hers. "I think this might be it girl, the real thing."

"Wait, do you mean…" he shook his head. "Us, us Tommy… me and you…the two that are always fighting and yelling at each other, there's no way."

"I know it sounds crazy girl," he said as he stepped closer to her, "But I really do think that we were meant for each other." Jude looked at Tommy incredulously.

"I…I don't know what to say. I mean, what if you're right? I felt something too, but what does it really mean?" Tommy smiled at her reassuringly.

"There's only one way to find out," he said as he stepped even closer to her.

"Didn't we already try this way?" she asked as she continued to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, but now we know what we're looking for," he said as he crashed his lips onto hers.

Neither one wanted to pull away, but eventually they had to for air. When they did pull away neither one said anything, they just stood there breathing heavily. Finally, Tommy spoke.

"So…" Jude smiled.

"So I think I want some more," she said as she pulled him down for another one. Tommy pulled away.

"Now do you believe me?" Jude smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I really do love you." Tommy smiled at her.

"I love…"

-------------------------------------------

Jude's eyes snapped open as the doorbell rang. She looked out her window and saw Tommy's blue viper. She groaned as she got out of bed. She looked at the clock and saw that she was going to be late for work again.

She hated how bad the timing of the ringing of the doorbell was. It was just getting to the best part of the dream. She sighed again as she thought about the dream. It had felt so real, but then again, how could something that good ever happen to her. Sadie was always the one that had the luck, not the other way around.

Jude sleepily walked out of her room as Sadie was coming up the stairs. Sadie rolled her eyes as she saw what Jude was wearing and saw her yawning.

"Tommy's here for you, it looks like you're going to be late again." Jude shrugged as she passed her sister.

"Just like every other day of the week." She said as she went downstairs and saw Tommy standing by the door.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, looks like you're going to be late for work again."

"Oh well, looks like I'll have to spend another late night in the studio with you. _That should be fun._"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's lazy here." Jude shrugged as she walked out the door.

"Coming?" she called back. Tommy rolled his eyes as he followed her out to his car.

-------------------------------------------

The whole drive to G-Major Jude kept staring at Tommy. She couldn't help but think about that dream and what he was going to say. She kept wishing that someday the dream would really come true, but what were the odds of that? Jude shook her head and sighed. It was going to be another long day with the love of her life and her not saying anything.

They finally got to G-Major and Tommy turned to look at Jude. Feeling his stare she turned to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You just look like you're not exactly all here." She smiled back at him.

"I'm fine," she said as she got out of the car. "Or at least I will be," she said under her breath as she walked with Tommy toward the studio.


	2. The New Girl and the Love Song

**A/N: I felt like continuing this story because new ideas about it kept popping out at me. So here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! (And I will try and update my other stories ASAP. Sorry for the long wait!)**

It had been a week and Jude was still wishing that that dream would come back to her. In fact it did come back to her one night, but it was shorter and it never even came close to the end. As she trudged into the studio the next morning she saw that there was someone else in the recording room there beside Tommy.

"So what do you think of my new single?" asked the mystery girl. Tommy smiled, sort of, as he turned to see Jude.

"Morning," she said as she walked into the room. Tommy looked at his watch.

"You're actually here early?' he said in an amazed voice. Jude rolled her eyes. "This is Karma," Tommy said gesturing to the new girl. "She's new here and will be my artist here beside you." Jude slightly glanced at Tommy as the girl spoke.

"Wow," she said in an almost shocked voice. "You're Jude Harrison." Jude smiled as Karma stared at her. "You have such an amazing voice. You're the one who inspired me to sing in the first place."

"You sing rock too?" Jude said thinking that she looked more like an R&B type of person.

"Oh, no, that's not really my style. I'm more into Hip Hop and R&B." Jude nodded as Tommy stood up.

"So you ready to record today?" Tommy asked as Jude broke her gaze away from Karma. She smiled and nodded as she looked at Tommy.

"Oh can I watch?" Karma asked excitedly. Tommy glanced at Jude already sensing her answer.

"Sure," said Jude as Tommy looked at her in surprise. She shrugged as she went to get her notebook. Jude knew Tommy would be shocked that she had said yes. In fact she was a bit surprised herself at her answer, but she wanted to show this new girl how a pro did it. And who better to show her than the pro herself?

Tommy was a little disappointed at her answer. He had always loved these little private sessions with Jude. Just him and her in a little room all alone. Anyway, he thought, at least this would be a good experience for Karma.

"Anything new, girl?" he asked as she went in to the recording booth. She nodded as she looked down at her notebook and bit her lip. She had forgotten that she had wrote a new song about Tommy and now she had to sing it in front of Karma when she barely even wanted to sing it in front of Tommy.

"Actually no," she said on second thought. Tommy gave her a look. "I just think I need to work on this one a little more that's all." Tommy now gave her a knowing look. "Can I sing something else?" she asked innocently. Tommy barely glanced at her and saw her innocent face and just couldn't say no.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked giving in to her innocent trick.

"How about Transparent lies?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," said Tommy wanting to hear her new song instead, "Why not?" Jude smiled as she found herself out of her little mess. Karma watched between the two and smiled when a plan came into her head.

Jude took a deep breath and when the music came on in her headphones she closed her eyes as to not look at anyone and sang.

_Furtive lies and insinuation  
All designed to tarnish my reputation  
And devised by you without explanation  
Tell me why _

_Why you spreading all these lies_

_I'll try hard to end all this chaos  
But when you disparage me you betray us  
Said we'd be friends until the end and now I'm crushed  
Tell me why _

_Why you feel a need to lie _

Baby lies

_They poison everything in sight  
Those who lie can never keep track or take them back  
Baby lies keep messing with your sleep at night  
You never can disguise  
Transparent lies _

What you said continue to taunt me  
And the way you squandered oh, well it haunts me  
Baby open your eyes and maybe you'll see  
Your heart cries ' listen and apologize'

Baby lies

_They poison everything in sight  
Those who lie can never keep track or take them back  
Baby lies keep messing with your sleep at night  
You never can disguise  
Transparent lies _

I got a story you want to tell  
About a girl who loved a guy more than life itself  
But he got overwhelmed  
And undermined himself  
Telling lies

Flagrant lies  
Lies

Baby lies  
Transparent lies

_  
Lies, lies  
Lies, lies _

_Why you telling lies  
Lies_

When the song was over she opened her eyes and saw Tommy staring right at her. She looked away. She loved that song, but it always reminded her of Tommy because when she had wrote it at the time it was about him.

"That was great," said Karma breaking the silence. Jude took off her headphones and went back into the studio. She glanced at Tommy who looked away when she caught his eye. He knew that song was about him and hearing it always brought back the memories of that day.

"Good take," said Tommy still not looking at her. Jude sighed. She had not meant for the song to bring back so many memories and for Tommy to think that she had sang it for him today.

"So do you think you can get the handle of things from here?" Jude asked Karma who looked a little too happy.

"I think so," she said, her voice coated with sugar. "But then again you always made these kinds of things look so easy." Jude smiled sensing something fake about her tone.

"You're too kind," she said as she looked at Tommy who turned away again. "I guess I'm going to go take a break then so you two can work on something," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Jude wait," Tommy called after her as she walked out. "I'll be right back," he told Karma as he chased after Jude who was waiting for him just out of the doorway.

"What?' she asked as she started walking toward the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she stopped walking to look at him. "I mean you just of kind walked out of there without saying much." She rolled her eyes at him as she sighed again.

"I think the question is are you okay?" Tommy looked at her quizzically. "Never mind, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jude nodded. "Then I want you to come back to the studio."

"You want me to watch Karma?" Jude asked in an incredulous way. Tommy shook his head.

"She can wait. I want to hear your new song." Jude bit her lip and Tommy noticed this as a nervous reaction. "If you want I can kick Karma out so it's just me and you." Jude smiled. "Is that a yes?" Jude nodded as he took her hand and led her to the studio.

"So are we going to do something now?" Karma asked as she turned to see Tommy and Jude standing there holding hands. Seeing Karma smile at them Tommy realized they were still holding hands and quickly pulled away.

"Actually Jude is going to sing her new song first."

"Okay," said Karma as she sat in Tommy's seat and looked down at all the equipment in front of her

"Umm, Karma?" said Tommy carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked without looking up.

"This is going to be a private session." Karma's head snapped up.

"Why?" she asked in a grave voice. Tommy and Jude looked at each other looking for how to respond. Karma rolled her eyes. "If you two just want to be alone then just tell me and I'll leave you two 'love birds' alone." Jude could've sworn she saw Tommy blush for a second.

"Look Karma, just leave okay?" he said obviously getting mad.

"Fine, I don't mind that I have to wait. Just tell me why it has to be a 'private' session. Are you two seriously hooked up?" That was the last straw.

"OUT!" Tommy yelled as he walked over to Karma and practically pushed her out the door.

"I'm going!" she said as he closed the door behind her. Jude stood there as Tommy turned back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked thinking that he over reacted just a bit. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"I'm fine she just…"

"Touched a nerve?" Jude finished his sentence. He nodded again as she thought what Karma had said that had touched a nerve.

"So are you ready?" he asked as he finally calmed down.

"I guess," she said as she grabbed her notebook and walked into the booth. She sat on the stool and looked out at Tommy with a nervous face.

"You don't have to do this today if you…" She shook her head.

"I can do this," she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can do this," she said again.

"Whenever you're ready," he said as she opened her eyes. She had to sing this right the first time or it wouldn't mean anything. Of course it was about Tommy as all her songs were, but this one was different. It said everything she had ever wanted to say to Tommy. Everything that was in her heart.

"I'm ready," she said as she began to sing to him what he really meant to her.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

When she stopped singing Tommy was staring right into her eyes as she stared right back into his. They didn't have to exchange a word. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"Jude," Tommy said when Darius walked in.

"Tommy I have Karma out here complaining to me that you two haven't done anything at all today…" he stopped when he saw Jude sitting in the booth. "You two recording something new?" he asked as Karma walked in.

"Well we just finished recording Jude's new song," said Tommy as he glanced at Jude who stood up and walked into the room.

"Good, maybe now we can do something productive," Karma said as she sat down next to Tommy.

"Well if you've already recorded something new today Jude I guess you can go home now," Said Darius as Jude stared at Tommy.

"But we haven't even put music behind the song," Jude said as an excuse to stay and here what Tommy was going to say about her song.

"You can do that tomorrow. Karma has to have something done today since this is her first day." Jude sighed.

"Cant she just stick around until Karma and I are done, we could just have another late night?" Tommy said trying to find someway to tell her what he had thought about that song.

"You could've if you didn't have to have a late night with Karma today. I need her new song completely recorded today and it's already getting late." Jude and Tommy both gave up.

"So I'll let you lock up tonight Tommy," Darius said as he walked out. Jude stayed in the room for a moment wondering what she was going to say.

"You can go now," Karma said impatiently. "This _is_ a private session." Jude nodded as she walked toward the door.

"Jude," Tommy said before she reached the door. She turned back to see him walking toward her. "Can you come back here late tonight?" She smiled.

"What time?"

**A/N: The songs I used are Transparent Lies by Alexz Johnson and When you Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss. Please review!**


	3. Someone's Watching

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for making everybody wait so long. But you see my computer got a virus and I had to wait forever to get it fixed. And I would've used another computer it's just that I haven't had time. So again I'm really sorry. Please review!**

Jude came back later that night, about 9:00, and saw Tommy waiting for her by the door.

"About time you got here," he said as she walked over to him.

"You're the one who told me 9 o'…" she said, but before she could finish he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"Let's go inside, okay," she nodded in a dazed sort of way as he led her inside. He took her to the booth they were in earlier today and closed the door. "So about your song earlier today…just, wow… I really don't know what to say."

"Well I was just singing the truth," Jude took a deep breath as she tried to tell him what she had been keeping to herself for about three years now. "Tommy there's something that I want to say." Tommy looked at her with his gorgeous, deep blue eyes. "I…I uh," she took a deep breath and said what needed to be said. "I think, I know….I love you," she finally said.

Tommy just stared at her for a moment as Jude thought the worst. Tommy was speechless. She loved him? 'Okay,' he thought as he tried to pull himself together.

"Jude I…"

"Never mind," she said as she shook her head. "I was just being stupid. I…"

"Jude just wait a minute," he said as he tried to figure out what to do. "I think, I think I love you too." Jude smiled.

"Really?" she said in shock.

"Yeah," he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her yet again. 'Of course I love her,' he thought to himself. 'I love her as much as I loved…' his thought stopped short and he suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked sensing him suddenly feeling nervous.

"Nothing, nothing, I just have to go now. I have to um…bye!" he said as he rushed out of the studio.

"Tommy wait…Tommy!" she yelled after him as he ran outside to his car. Jude sprinted after him and caught him just before he got in his car. "What- happened?" she said, out of breath, as she grabbed his arm.

"Jude let go," he said as he tried to pull his arm out of her tight grasp.

"Just tell me why the hell you just ran out on me like that?!"

"You have to understand," he said, not looking at her, "There are things about me that you don't know and wouldn't understand."

"Try to explain to me, I want to understand!"

"I'm sorry Jude," he said shaking his head. "I just don't want to relive what has already happened." And with that Jude let go of his arm as he got into his car and drove off.

-------------------------------------------

As Jude approached Tommy outside someone was listening to them. "About time you got here," they heard Tommy say as they snapped a picture. Then without warning Tommy pulled her in for a kiss and the spy got a perfect picture.

"This will look great on the front cover of the newspaper tomorrow," they said as they saw them going inside. Immediately they went around back and snuck in the backdoor. They walked silently along until they saw the two talking in a studio.

'I can't hear them…but I can still get pictures and make up a story for this! Oh am I a genius or what?!" The spy continued to take pictures and when Tommy burst through the studio door they couldn't have been happier.

As soon as Jude came chasing after Tommy the spy came up with a completely new story and headline: **"A Breakup without Even Hooking Up, What?" **

The spy went quickly back outside just in time to see Jude holding Tommy's arm and almost in tears. "Just tell me why the hell you just ran out on me like that?!" they heard Jude say as they continued to snap pictures. "I'm sorry Jude; I just don't want to relive what has already happened." Then Tommy got in his car and drove off as the spy was still snapping pictures.

"This is going to be great!" the spy said to themselves as they ran off to the newspaper printing building downtown.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning things only got worse. Jude walked in the studio and everyone around stopped to stare at her. Sadie, who saw she looked confused, walked over and handed her the newspaper. She read the headline and the paper fell out of her hands.

"Tommy's in studio A," her sister said before she walked off. Jude picked up the paper and walked hurriedly to find Tommy sitting where he always did. She slammed the door behind her and he turned around to look at her.

"I swear Tommy if you had anything to do with this…"

"You think I would do this? How shallow do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Forget it," he said standing up. "Anyway how would I even get pictures of this? If you haven't noticed I was standing there right next to you in all of these."

"Okay fine, I believe you, but then what the heck is going on? Is there someone following us?"

"Jude, Tommy, step into my office," Darius said as he walked into the room. Jude and Tommy just barely glanced at each other as they followed Darius into his office.

"What is this all about?" he asked holding up that day's newspaper. Tommy and Jude both started talking at once. "One at a time," he said irritably. "Jude, what the heck is going on?"

"I have no clue whatsoever."

"Okay then, Tommy…what in the world were you two doing here so late! I thought I had told you to go home already Jude."

"She did go home, but I told her to meet me here later."

"Why? What was so important that you two had to sneak over here at night?" Jude and Tommy both remained silent. "Until you two figure out who took these pictures you are both suspended from G-Major."

"What?!" they said simultaneously.

"You heard me. I can't have these rumors floating around about my own employees. It would ruin my reputation as the manager here. So both of you get out!" he yelled as they both stood up and exited together.

"You know this is all your fault, Jude said as she closed the door behind them.

"How is this all my fault?" Tommy asked innocently.

"If you had never told me to come back that night these pictures would never have been taken," she said firmly. "And you would have never broken my heart," she said under her breath.

"What was that last part you just said?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, anyway, now what do we do?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Great, well um..."

"I have an idea! We can go downtown to the building where they print the newspaper and ask them who sent in these pictures!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Jude replied with a slight smile.


	4. Settling the Past

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait guys! But you know me. I always take forever. Please review!**

Jude and Tommy went downtown to the building where they print newspapers to see what they could find out. They went inside and went straight up to the information desk.

"Oh look it's the two lovebirds that never loved," said the lady sitting there as they walked up. She picked up a key on her desk and stared at them. "Are you here to find out who got the dirt on you?"

"Well she seems nice," Jude told Tommy under her breath. He smiled.

"Actually yeah…you see," he leaned over the desk, "We really need to know who did this to us. Our jobs kind of depend on this."

"Oh really," she said as she swiveled around in her chair to her filing cabinet and unlocked it. "Well I'm sorry but that information is strictly confidential."

"What?" Jude said in outrage.

"Sorry pop princess, but that's the way it is around her," she said as she turned back around to look at them and put the key back on her desk. "And I'm not about to lose my job over some lame celebrity love fiasco." Jude blew out a breath as Tommy put a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a look and he quickly retracted his hand.

"Look lady, this is really important. Can't we at least talk to the manager or something?" Tommy said trying to find someone to make Jude happy again. The lady stood up.

"I already told you," she said with a stern voice. "That information is strictly confidential and I am not permitted to tell you. Now if you don't leave I'll be forced to call security." She went around the desk and stood in front of them. "Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get to," she said as she walked away.

"Well that accomplished absolutely nothing," said Jude in an annoyed voice as she walked away.

"Don't be so sure," said Tommy in a low voice.

"Aren't you coming," she said as she turned around to see him still standing there.

"Come here," he said as she rolled her eyes and walked over. "Meet me back here at ten o' clock tonight."

"Tommy, we've been through this before and…"

"No, meet me back here so we can get the files to see who's spying on us."

"How are we supposed to do that if…"

"Could you be any louder?" Jude bit her lip and looked around.

"Sorry," she said in a lower tone. "So how do we do that if we don't have the key to that file cabinet and we can't get back in here?"

"Well I've got the file covered," he said as he pulled out a key from his pocket.

"How did you…"

"That lady was oblivious to what was really going on. All I had to do was lean over her desk and see her open the cabinet with this key. Then when she put the key back on her desk I just carefully picked it up without her seeing me." Jude nodded in a satisfied way.

"Okay we've got that covered, but now how do we get back in here?" They both thought for a moment.

"I've got it," said Tommy. "We can meet back here before they close, say 9:45, and hide out in here well everyone leaves. Then we can get the file and no one will ever know that we were here." Jude nodded again.

"How do you come up with all of these ideas to get us out of trouble all the time," she said with a small smile. He shrugged.

"I just know how to deal with things from previous mishaps." Jude smiled as they left together.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy got back to his apartment and saw that he had a message on his answering machine. It was from Darius saying that he needed him to get over to G-Major as soon as he got the message. Wondering what Darius wanted with him now, he reluctantly went back out to his car.

When he got there the first person he saw gave him his answer as to why Darius wanted him back there so urgently.

"It's been a long time Tom," said Alexa, his sister. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"What…what are you doing here?" he asked as she stepped back to look at him.

"I wanted to tell you," she held out her hand, "I'm engaged!"

"Well, well that's great," he said hugging her awkwardly.

"I know! But the best part is," she smiled at him. "My fiancé and I are looking for a place to stay up here! Won't that be great? We'll be able to catch up on the last few years." Tommy gave her a fake smile.

"Did anyone else come here with you?"

"Well Danny is in the car," she said as her smile shrank. "I told him that it's been almost ten years and that he needed to let go of the past but he just…"

"Let me talk to him." Alexa shrugged and led him away to her car. 'So he's still mad at me,' Tommy thought as they kept walking. 'My own little brother can't forgive me and he probably barely remembers what happened.'

"Danny?" Alexa said as she opened the car door. "He wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, well tell him to go to…"

"Dan, please just talk to him? I don't want to get in the way," she said as she turned to Tommy. "Just be gentle okay?" she said as she walked away. He sighed as he got in the car. Danny was sitting in the back seat with a frown on his face.

"Go away," he said as Tommy sat next to him and closed the door.

"Danny come on, it's been ten years! You were 5 years old when this happened! You probably don't even remember that day!"

"Yeah well I've heard what happened and I just don't understand," he said turning to face him. "How could you just leave like that? How could you throw away everything that mom and dad had planned for you like nothing? Didn't you care what everyone else might think?" he said staring at him.

"You have to understand, it wasn't my dream. I never wanted to own my own company."

"Yeah but you could have been anything! They didn't care as long as it was a suitable job!"

"Yeah I know, but they're idea of a suitable job and my idea of one was like total opposites from each other! I knew what I wanted and they just couldn't accept it." Danny stayed quite for a moment.

"I still don't understand, mom and dad told me that after a while they finally accepted you, so why did you leave?" Tommy sighed.

"They did finally accept it after they saw how well I was doing with my music, but then there was another problem." Danny looked puzzled.

"They didn't mention anything else," he said with a slight frown.

"Of course they didn't mention it. They were too disgraced probably."

"What happened?" he asked carefully. Tommy took a deep breath.

"I was on my first tour," he said remembering what had happened. "Everything was fine…and then she came along." Danny frowned.

"Who came along?" he asked keeping his voice level.

"Portia," he said softly. "One of the biggest mistakes I ever made," he said with another sigh.

"What happened?"

"I met this girl on tour named Portia. She was perfect. Beautiful, graceful, everything about her was right. So we started dating. I brought her along on the tour and we got really close. Then when we got done with the tour…I thought I knew what I was doing. Now I know I was wrong. Anyway…I asked Portia to marry me." Danny's eyes grew wide.

"You're married?" he asked in surprise.

"Was," he answered softly. "We didn't last past a month." Danny knew what came next.

"So I'm guessing mom and dad didn't like the idea of a divorce?"

"You guessed it," Tommy said with a slight smile. "They told me that if I did go through with it they would disown me. They would kick me out of the house and that would be the end of it. They told me that I should have known what I had gotten myself into and that I was too young to begin with," Tommy shook his head. "But I had no choice, Portia and I had already agreed on it. So I went through with it and that was the last I heard of mom and dad." Danny looked at the floor. He didn't know what to think.

"Well I have to go," Tommy said after a few minutes of silence. Danny looked up at him. Tommy opened the door.

"Wait," Danny called out. Tommy turned back to him. "I…I don't exactly blame you for what happened. I've made mistakes before too and…and mom and dad can be pretty hard sometimes." Tommy smiled.

"I'm glad we've settled this," he said still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah me too," Danny said as they both got out of the car.


	5. The Past Comes Back Again!

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 5! Sorry it's so short but I wanted to leave it off there. Please enjoy and review!  
**

"About time you got here," Tommy said as Jude walked up to him.

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of time."

"Whatever, let's just try and get in there without anyone noticing," he said as they stood by the door. "Ok here's the plan. We're going to walk over to the bathrooms down the hall and stay in there until about 10:15. Then we'll go down to the front desk and start looking." Jude nodded as they walked inside. They casually walked down the hall until they reached their destination.

Jude slipped inside and luckily there was no one else in there. She kept looking at her watch anxiously. She hoped this plan would work. She couldn't wait to get back in the studio and write what had been on her mind since that night.

"Well, here we go," Jude said as she looked at her watch. She opened the door slowly and saw Tommy standing there. She stepped out and followed him towards the front desk. It was pitch black inside and the only light they had was coming from the high windows near the ceiling.

"Do you know which cabinet it might be?" she asked in a low tone. Tommy shook his head.

"All I know is that it was near the front," he said as they walked behind the desk. He pulled out the key and tried the nearest cabinet. It opened. Jude walked over to him and looked inside the drawer. There were at least 50 files in there.

"Well I guess we should start looking then," she said as they pulled out a few folders. They both sighed as they sat on the floor and started looking through the files. It had only been 15 minutes when Tommy found a familiar name.

He slowly opened the folder and was shocked at what he found. Jude nudged him and he looked up. A black figure was standing little ways from the desk they were behind. The figure was looking directly at them.

"I had a feeling you would be here tonight," he said as he walked a little closer. "After the talk you had with the secretary this morning I knew you two would find a way in." Tommy knew that voice. It was unbelievable that he would be doing this.

"Why are you…," Danny held up his hand and Tommy stopped. He was in utter shock still.

"I did this for your own good, don't you see?" he said still standing in the shadows.

"Who is this guy?" Jude whispered to Tommy. He replied by putting his finger to his lips.

"How is any of this doing anybody any good?" Tommy asked as he stood up.

"I took those pictures because I knew that what you guys were doing was wrong. I wanted to pay you back for all of the suffering and pain you caused mom and dad. I wanted you to taste what a broken heart is like," he said as he stepped into the light and Jude saw his face. Shockingly he looked like a younger version of Tommy.

"Is that your brother or something?" Jude whispered to Tommy as she stood up. He nodded silently and Jude gasped in shock. She never knew he had a brother much less a real family at all.

"Now I'm going to do what I should have a long time ago," Danny said as he pulled a mysterious object out of his pocket. He pointed the tip right at Jude's chest. Her eyes widen as she realized what was happening.

"You're going to kill her?" Tommy asked in surprise as he stepped in front of Jude.

"First her so you can feel the pain of losing a loved one. Then you'll get your chance Tommy after her slow painful death is over. Now step aside and let's get this over with." Tommy stood his ground.

"What happened to you Danny? What happened to that sweet innocent boy I used to know."

"What happened? What HAPPENED!? I'll tell you what happened! You left and broke mom and dad's and everyone else's hearts! That's what happened! How could you live knowing how much pain you had caused other people!" he screamed at him.

"I broke their hearts? They didn't have hearts! They didn't care what was best for me…they just wanted to have the picture perfect little family and apparently I wasn't good enough for them." Behind him Jude slowly picked her purse up off the ground and took her cell phone out.

"Even if they didn't think everything you did was right, they still loved you," Danny said as his hand shook a little.

"I'm not so sure about that. If they really loved me they would have supported me when I needed it the most," he said as Jude began whispering on her phone.

"What is she doing?" Danny asked hearing Jude's small voice. "Move aside so I can see her," Danny demanded of Tommy, but he still stood firm. "I said move!" Danny yelled at him. Still Tommy stayed where he was. "I warned you," Danny said as he pulled the trigger.


End file.
